WASP
by Elenis
Summary: Fanfic sobre Los Cinco (The Famous Five). George Kirrin va a la playa con su perro para tomar el primer baño de la primavera. Allí comienza a recordar algunas cosas que ocurrieron con su prima Anne en Gaylands, y una discusión poco agradable con Julian
1. Parte 1

WASP - Parte 1

_**WASP**_

**_por Elenis  
[amazalia@hotmail.com][1]_**

z **Clasificación:** _Fanfic / Drama_

z **Fandom:** Los Cinco, the Famous Five. Sí, sí, los de Enid Blyton, no habéis leído mal.

z **Disclaimer tipicote:** Yo no creé los pij... digo los personajes de George, Julian, Anne, Dick o Timmy. Yo no construí la mansión de Kirrin, y yo no soy responsable de que la playa esté tan cerca. El _fiveuniverso_ pertenece a Enid Blyton y sus descendientes, sólo he tomado prestados a los personajes un ratito, y no gano una puñetera pela con esto. 

z **Advertencias varias:** En primer lugar, la nota de rigor: sexo. Esta historia es de las más explícitas que he puesto hasta ahora en la web. Por si fuera poco, el sexo es entre tías -hay alguna referencia a sexo heterosexual-, mocitas que aún no han cumplido los dieciocho (la edad la dejo en penumbra, pero yo diría que no sube de dieciséis), y rollete entre parientes (primoincesto... ya os estoy reventando la mitad del fanfic). O sea, por todo esto me ganaría una clasificación **R** en el sistema americaninski, y R significa _restricted_: los críos no deben leer esto. Tampoco debe leerlo la gente que tenga una idea demasiado pura o virginal de sus libros de juventud. No me gusta que me manden emails del tipo "COCHINA COMO PUEDES HACERLES ESO TE QUEMARAS EN EL INFIERNO", así que, si no os mola el tema, [puerta][2].

z **Notitas sobre la historia:** Ah... George. Siempre pensé que ese personaje era slasheable. En unos años 50 donde ser blanco, anglosajón y protestante era una cláusula que impregnaba los países de cultura anglófila (especialmente EE.UU.), ella aparecía como la única de los Kirrin capaz de romper con la tradición. Sé que la homofobia y sentimientos de culpa están muuuuy suavizados en la historia, pero después de escribir una novela entera sobre represión sexual, no es un tema que me apeteciera tratar en profundidad. Lo siento. 

Parte 1 - [ Parte 2][3] - [ Parte 3 (final)][4]

**PARTE 1**

George cerró la puerta con estrépito. Toda la mansión de Kirrin se estremeció y dejó escapar un quejido acusador; acto seguido se abrió una ventana y por allí asomó el rostro colérico de su padre.

-¡GEORGE!

La chica se estremeció y apresuró el paso. Timothy, su perro, brincaba a su alrededor, estropeando una rosa aquí y una verbena allá. Su enorme cola se movía como un molinete en aquel fresco día de abril.

George y Timmy bajaron por el sendero que llevaba a la bahía. Iban conversando; George hablaba, y Timothy ladraba. A pesar de la diferencia idiomática, ambos se comprendían bastante bien. Habían sido ya muchos años juntos.

-¿Crees que podremos bañarnos, Tim? -preguntó George. Aunque llevaba la caña al hombro, por si acaso, tenía ganas de darse un chapuzón. Lo había estado esperando desde que terminaron los exámenes en el colegio.

-Guau -respondió su perro.

-Bueno, lo intentaremos de todas formas. ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de ver a Julian. Bueno, a Julian y a los otros. La última vez Julian no se portó demasiado bien conmigo. Sigue siendo bueno, pero tiene unas ideas muy... viejas.

La gente del pueblo tenía a George por una chica silenciosa y huraña. Probablemente, si la hubiesen visto con sus primos o en las largas verborreas que le soltaba a Tim, no habrían conservado esa opinión. Sin embargo, era cierto que la George que iba al pueblo no era la George que los otros conocían; y que una chica wasp que se vestía como un chico, que se revolcaba por el suelo con su perro y que fruncía el ceño como el más hosco de los vagabundos no inspiraba lo que se dice confianza... al menos, no en la gente de la calle.

Aquella mañana, George se sentía más libre que nunca. Libre y chico. Inspiró hondo, extendió los brazos y dejó que la brisa jugueteara con su amplio jersey. Se sentía _masculino_, aún más que hacía tiempo, cuando decidió que su propio sexo no era adecuado para las cosas que a ella le gustaba hacer. Sonrió al recordar eso. Su madre todavía tenía esperanzas de que la "manía" de George de comportarse como un chico -y querer serlo- se desvaneciera en unos pocos años, pero George estaba convencida de que había algo de chico en ella, algo que ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos -en los que no renegaba de su sexo- podía esfumarse.

Mientras llegaban a la playa y George buscaba un sitio para dejar las cosas, pensó en esto. Era algo sobre lo que no solía gustarle reflexionar, pero no podía evitar que el asunto le produjese a la vez un extraño morbo. Quizás, se dijo, aquello se debiera a que esos días estaba sumamente... alterable.

Y todo había comenzado hacía dos semanas, cuando Anne le pidió que la acompañara a sus clases de natación...

-¿Tendré que meterme yo también en la piscina? -había bromeado George.

-¡Oh, no! -respondió su prima, riendo-. Tú no necesitas dar clases. Ya nadas estupendamente. Pero yo necesito aprender, si quiero hacerlo tan bien como tú.

Aprender. La palabra sonaba bien en la mente de George. Siempre le había gustado que otros aprendiesen de ella. Se sentía muy orgullosa cuando lograba enseñar a Anne cosas nuevas, cosas que su joven amiga nunca había considerado o practicado. A George le gustaba ir al vestuario, apoyarse contra los fríos azulejos y observar a Anne quitarse la ropa para empezar a aprender...

-¡Guau!

George dio un respingo.

-¡Qué susto me has dado, Timmy! -dio un cachete al perro, tan suave que era casi una caricia-. Anda, ¡vete a jugar!

Por supuesto, Tim no hizo caso. Se sentó con las patas abiertas y levantó arena con la cola mientras miraba cómo su ama se desvestía. George dejó el jersey y los vaqueros junto a la caña de pescar. Tiró un poco de su bañador y miró hacia su pecho.

-¡Oh, no! -gruñó-. ¿Has visto esto? Cada vez son más grandes...

George tenía la impresión de que un chico con tetas no pegaba demasiado bien. Había buscado diversas soluciones a su mal, sin éxito: seguían creciendo. Había resuelto olvidarse de ello, pero en bañador, el problema aparecía más grave que de costumbre. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la orilla del mar, resuelta a olvidar sus conflictos entre las olas.

El agua estaba fría, pero no tanto como para que George se echara para atrás. Tras un rápido chapuzón, Tim volvió a la playa y se revolcó en la arena para secarse; George se metió hasta la cintura, tiritó un poco y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se sumergió. Cuando volvió a salir, casi le pareció que el aire estaba caliente al contacto con su cuerpo. Se peinó los rizos para atrás y comenzó a saltar para acostumbrarse a la temperatura.

Anne también había saltado al tirarse al agua. Ésta estaba más fría de lo previsto; el sistema de calefacción aún no funcionaba como era debido. Las otras chicas daban brincos o se abrazaban, intentando calentarse. George miraba desde el borde de la piscina, interesada ante la visión de veinte jovencitas de internado calentándose unas a otras.

En Kirrin's no había esas cosas.

Anne, dirigida por la severa monitora de natación, había comenzado a hacer largos a crawl y a braza. No nadaba tan mal como ella creía; había progresado mucho desde la primera vez que ella y sus primos llegaron a la bahía de Kirrin. George contemplaba con ternura su cabeza emerger y sumergirse de nuevo. Quería mucho a Anne, aunque no lo admitiría delante de ningún extraño, del mismo modo que tampoco admitiría que quería a Dick y a Julian..., sí, Julian.

George redujo un poco el ritmo de sus saltos al pensar en su primo. Suspiró y, de mala gana, se rindió a la cruda realidad: Julian había sido su amor platónico durante todo este tiempo. Demasiado platónico. Había habido algo de adoración, de idealización, desde su primer encuentro. George admiraba a Julian como nunca había admirado a nadie: sus modales medidos de caballero, su carisma y liderazgo innatos... Al mismo tiempo, detestaba y veneraba su sensatez. Y detestaba y veneraba su físico; aquel pelo rubio repeinado, los anchos hombros, el pecho liso y firme. Él no necesitaba... fingir. Simplemente _era_. George hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser Julian, o poseerle de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. George no estaba enfadada con Julian, le resultaría imposible; pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta a causa de la última conversación que habían mantenido.

Julian y Dick habían visitado a las chicas en Gaylands y las habían invitado a pasear por el pueblo cercano. Tras pedir permiso a las profesoras, Anne y George fueron con ellos; y con Tim, claro. Mientras Dick y Anne entraban a comprar chucherías en una tienda, George y Julian se sentaron en un banco junto a un gran árbol. Tim se tumbó a sus pies.

-¿Qué tal te va todo, George? -preguntó Julian.

-Bien -respondió ella. Se quedó callada unos instantes-. ¿Y a ti?

-Estupendamente -afirmó Julian-. Nos gustaría alquilar unas caravanas en vacaciones. Iremos a Faynights o por esa zona. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, no?

-¡Claro! Ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

No pudo evitar que le pasaran por la mente algunas imágenes de la noche anterior. La litera había crujido. La cabeza de Anne había asomado por los pies de la cama. "George, ¿tú y yo somos amigas, verdad?". Se quedó en silencio.

-¿George? Estás muy callada. ¿Te ocurre...?

-No, nada -dijo ella-. Sólo tengo sueño.

De pronto, un extraño visitante se sentó en su banco. Era un niño de cuatro o cinco años, muy moreno: gitano. Julian se quedó mirándolo con estupor. Luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de George, gesto que sorprendió a la chica. En otro momento, se habría sentido reconfortada ante el contacto físico con Julian, que solía ser más que bienvenido. Sin embargo, en aquel contexto no le resultó agradable la actitud paternalista de su primo. Estaba segura de que con Dick, o con cualquier otro chico, no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó Julian al chiquillo.

Éste lo miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros, y no contestó. Metió el dedo en su nariz, obviamente para librarse del enorme moco que después exhibió en la uña. Esto fue demasiado para Julian, quien se levantó y tiró del brazo de su prima.

-Vamos, busquemos otro sitio para sentarnos.

George dudó. Observó al jovencito, que hizo desaparecer el moco y le devolvió la mirada.

-Me llamo Lord -dijo con convicción, en una voz extrañamente aguda-. ¿Queréis ser mis amigos?

En otros tiempos, George se hubiera reído de él. Pero había crecido, y también había crecido en ella un sentimiento protector hacia los más pequeños. Se soltó de Julian y se agachó junto al niño. Lord estaba acariciando la cabeza de Timothy.

-¿Dónde vives? -le preguntó.

-Allá, en las chabolas. -señaló a lo lejos.

-¿Y te llamas Lord? -dijo Julian con incredulidad.

El niño asintió. George preguntó:

-¿Sabes volver a tu casa?

-No. Pero está junto a la casa de Patrick -dijo Lord.

-Pero, ¿sabes volver?

Lord se encogió de hombros. George miró a Julian, que pareció sentirse muy incómodo. En esos momentos, llegaron de la tienda de chucherías Dick y Anne.

-¡Hola! -dijo Dick-. ¿Nos podemos ir? ¿Quién es este niño?

-Se ha perdido -dijo George-. Vive abajo, en las chabolas.

Anne y Dick observaron a Lord con la misma cara de Julian. Anne preguntó a George:

-¿No sabe regresar?

-Tiene que saber -afirmó Dick-. Los gitanos siempre saben. Se crían en ese ambiente, lo he leído.

-Mi casa está junto a la casa de Patrick -aseguró Lord, levantándose. Cogió de la mano a Anne; ésta la retiró con un respingo.

-¡No me... toques! Estás muy sucio.

-Vete a la fuente a lavarte las manos, Lord -aconsejó George. El niño se enfurruñó.

-Creía que eras mi amigo -dijo, y abrazó a Timothy con tanta fuerza que el pobre perro soltó un ladrido ahogado.

La había tomado por un chico. Ésa era una de las cosas que más gustaban a George. Otras chicas de facciones o aspecto más ambiguo que ella harían lo imposible por parecer femeninas; a George le encantaba cuando pasaba por un chico.

-Lord, lávate las manos si quieres que te llevemos a tu casa -dijo Julian.

-¿Vamos a llevarlo a su casa? -preguntó un asombrado Dick.

-Habrá que hacerlo -respondió éste.

-¡No _quiero_ lavarme las manos! -aulló el pequeño Lord, al tiempo que daba una patada en el suelo. Comenzó a hacer pucheros. Anne se compadeció de él e intentó tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Bueno, no llores...

George apartó con suavidad a su prima y, venciendo su aprensión, tomó a Lord de la mano. El chiquillo apretó sus dedos pringosos contra ella.

-Yo lo llevaré -dijo George. Sus primos asintieron; Julian le dirigió una extraña mirada.

El camino hasta la casa de Lord fue largo y difícil. Ellos preguntaban a menudo al chiquillo si se acordaba de esta fachada o aquella calle, pero Lord daba contestaciones vagas y a menudo se equivocaba de camino. Cuando llegaron a las chabolas, la cosa fue peor. George no había estado nunca en un lugar así; ni las peores casas de su pueblo presentaban ese aspecto. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de Dick, Anne y Julian, ellos tampoco habían pisado aquellas zonas. Anne se tapaba a menudo la nariz. Julian caminaba delante, en un pretendido gesto de responsabilidad. Timothy correteaba de acá para allá, algo más tímido de lo habitual.

Por fin, tras preguntar a un hombre que dormitaba en una silla junto a su casa, encontraron el hogar del niño. Una mujer flaca barría la entrada; Lord corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio. Ella dio un grito y le abrazó. Un montón de niños más, sucios y con ropas pintorescas, asomaron por la puerta. La madre de Lord avanzó hacia los Cinco.

-Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo. Iba casi tan sucia como su hijo-. Llevaba fuera desde por la mañana, y estaba preocupada.

-No hay de qué, era nuestro deber -dijo Julian-. Y ahora, si nos disculpa...

-Esperad, esperad. ¿No queréis tomar algo? Sólo para agradeceros la molestia.

George estaba tentada y contestó con vaguedad, pero sus primos se negaron en rotundo.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, señora. Tenemos que volver. Muchas gracias.

-Entonces permitidme al menos que le dé un hueso a vuestro perro -dijo la mujer, y se metió dentro de su chabola. Sacó un mugriento hueso de paletilla y lo puso delante de la boca de Timmy-. ¡Toma, perrito! Está bueno.

Timmy, habituado a huesos de ternasco y perdiz, miró muy mucho éste antes de cogerlo con cautela. Quiso parar para comérselo en cuanto salieron de la zona de las chabolas, pero Julian se lo quitó.

-Está demasiado sucio para él. Puede ponerse enfermo -dijo, y lo tiró lejos.

-Timothy es fuerte -aseguró George-. Se salvó de la tiña el pasado verano.

Julian volvió a mirarla de esa forma tan rara. Después suspiró y acercó su cara a ella, de modo que los otros dos no pudieran oír lo que decía:

-George, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Esa noche, mientras Anne y las demás chicas estaban cenando en el comedor de Gaylands, Julian y George se quedaron en el salón. Dick había ido a pasear a Timothy, con lo que podrían pasar un rato solos.

George notó que Julian no sabía cómo empezar. Una parte de ella deseaba que le confesase que sentía por ella lo mismo que George por él, pero intuía que no iban por ahí los tiros. Así pues, permaneció callada hasta que Julian por fin habló:

-George, ¿eres patriota?

La pregunta le sorprendió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que soy patriota! Más que tú, me atrevería a decir.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Julian levantó las manos y sonrió-. Eres patriota. Verás, George... tu forma de ser no encaja del todo con una Kirrin. Todos lo pensamos. Y ahora que has crecido, es justo que abordemos el tema.

A George se le puso la carne de gallina. No estaba segura de lo que estaba insinuando Julian. Sólo esperaba que no fuera...

-En este país hay personas muy distintas -comenzó Julian-. Razas y razas, clases y clases. Tú perteneces a un determinado grupo, wasp.

-¿Güasp? -preguntó George, extrañada.

-Blanca, anglosajona, protestante. Es algo que a mí me enseñaron desde pequeño. En Estados Unidos se considera un verdadero privilegio ser wasp. Y los Kirrin venimos de Estados Unidos.

George meditó.

-Nuestra familia nunca ha sido de lores -contestó.

-No, no es eso. No somos lores, ni nobles; nosotros trabajamos, pero somos wasp. Tenemos que tenerlo presente. Podemos permitirnos unos estudios y cosas que otras clases no pueden.

-¿Y...?

-Al tratar con otras personas, hemos de saber que somos wasp.

-Julian, no entiendo adónde quieres llegar -George meneó la cabeza-. Yo no podría estar en Gaylands si no hubiésemos encontrado el tesoro de Kirrin.

-¡El dinero es aparte! -aseguró su primo-. Mira tu piel, George. Eres blanca. ¿Recuerdas la piel de ese niño..., ese Lord? Él no era blanco. No era wasp.

-Le acompañamos a su casa porque lo necesitaba, Julian. Me sorprende que pienses que...

-No, en absoluto. Le hicimos un gran favor, y estoy contento por ello. Pero... George, mira, seamos sinceros, sé que te has criado sin amigos, y que las únicas personas con las que te relacionabas eran los pescadores del pueblo. Pero no debes olvidar tus raíces por eso. Hoy, en las chabolas, cuando tú quisiste quedarte... estabas olvidando que eres wasp. Ellos no tenían nada que ofrecernos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Tú tienes una educación, una categoría, algo que ellos no tienen. ¿Por qué te crees que Anne dijo que no? Anne tiene muy buen corazón, y tú lo sabes; pero una cosa es prestar ayuda cuando se necesita, y otra muy distinta mezclarse con ellos. Y esto es por el bien de tu país, para que las personas sigan progresando, hay que respetar el equilibrio entre grupos sociales.

George parpadeó repetidamente. Aquel no era su Julian. No podía creer que le estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba. Sus ideas le parecían radicales, ajenas, y no terminaba de comprenderlas. Ella era wasp... un relámpago de ira cruzó su mente. Frunció involuntariamente el ceño.

-¿Entiendes? -repitió Julian, con rostro casi suplicante.

-Julian, no me hables como si fuese imbécil -saltó George-. Sólo eres un año mayor que yo.

-Chica, no seas tan susceptible...

-Chico -le previno George. Cuando estaba irascible, nadie la trataba en femenino.

Julian se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

-Chica -repitió.

-Chico -dijo George, colérica.

-George..., Georgina. ¡Eres una chica!

-¡No me llames Georgina! -aulló George. Le picaban los ojos. No entendía por qué su primo se comportaba así-. Soy George. Hago todo lo que hacen los chicos. ¡Y mejor que tú!

Julian volvió a echarse para atrás.

-Vale. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo siento, George, pero tengo que decírtelo -tragó saliva-. Dime la verdad: ¿qué haces tú para ser como un chico?

-Sé remar. Me subo a los árboles. Pesco y cazo, y monto a caballo a horcajadas.

-Pero eso no te hace dejar de ser una chica.

-Pero _parezco_ un chico.

-Pareces -dijo Julian-. Pero sabes por dentro que no es verdad.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Julian! -el llanto amenazaba con estallar. Pero George estaba dispuesta a no dejar que Julian viese una sola muestra de debilidad "femenina" en ella.

Julian no pareció impresionado con su blasfemia.

-Ya no tenemos edad de jugar. ¿No crees que es hora de acabar con todo esto? -dijo.

George le fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo hago todo lo que hacen los chicos. Todo. _Todo_ -y debió de poner especial énfasis en la última palabra, porque Julian enarcó un poco las cejas.

-Todo es imposible.

-Todo.

Sin quererlo, pensó en Anne. La noche pasada, se había descolgado sin hacer ruido hasta la cama de abajo, la de George. Timothy, que dormía a los pies de la misma, había levantado la cabeza e intentado lamer a Anne, pero ésta le había apartado con una caricia. George se había echado a un lado para permitir que Anne entrara. Anne se metió debajo de las mantas y se acostó junto a George, los pies entrelazados con los suyos. "George" -dijo-, "tú sabes que para mí eres igual que un chico".

Julian se puso los dedos en la barbilla.

-Nunca podrás ser igual que un chico -dijo-. Hay cosas que, siendo una chica, no puedes hacer.

George no contestó. Le hervía la sangre. Estaba a punto de perder toda su flema de wasp inglesa para levantarse y pegar un puñetazo a Julian.

-Puedo reemplazarlas -dijo al fin.

-Pero, ¿lo has probado?

-Sí.

George no estaba segura de que Julian y ella estuviesen hablando de lo mismo, pero no quería callarse. Había enrojecido hasta el punto de que le ardían las orejas.

-¿Y piensas seguir haciéndolo?

-Sí -dijo, rotunda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que esto apena a tu madre?

-¡Porque me gusta! -respondió George-. ¡Yo... yo quiero a mi madre más que a nada, y tú lo sabes, Julian! Pero no pienso... ¡yo soy George Kirrin, no Georgina! ¡Y eso no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo!

Ante la avalancha de lágrimas que pugnaba por salir, George se levantó y salió del salón dando un portazo. Vio a Dick, que volvía con Timothy, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y avanzó hacia ellos. Cogió a Tim del collar.

-¡Hola, George! -saludó su primo-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Julian?... ¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?

Pero ya ella subía escaleras arriba, con su perro. No le interesaba la cena, ni estar más con sus primos. Quería estar sola, abrazar a Tim y pensar...

[**Adelante a la parte 2**][3]

z Emilín: [**_amazalia@hotmail.com_**][1] +

   [1]: mailto:amazalia@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.yahooligans.com
   [3]: 2.htm
   [4]: 3.htm



	2. Parte 2

WASP - Parte 2

**_WASP  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

_Leed los disclaimers de la [Parte 1][1], capullos..._

[Parte 1][1] - Parte 2 - [ Parte 3 (final)][2]

**PARTE 2**

La George que se bañaba en el mar, semanas después del incidente, se había puesto muy melancólica al recordar todo esto. Nunca antes se había enfadado con uno de sus primos -exceptuando, por supuesto, la primera vez que llegaron a la bahía de Kirrin-, y el evento no le había resultado agradable. Además... Julian. Todo lo que George amaba y admiraba. Su ídolo se había roto en pedazos.

Sorbió por la nariz y volvió a sumergirse. Cuando salió a la superficie, observó que otra persona había llegado a la playa. Era una chica morena, vestida con vaqueros y un suéter azul. George la miró con interés. La chica dejó sus prendas en la arena y, en ropa interior, corrió a bañarse.

George se metió en el agua hasta la nariz. De esa forma, podía observar a la chica sin ser vista; lo tenía muy ensayado. De hecho, la técnica de la nariz era la que había empleado en los vestuarios de Gaylands.

-Te espero en el vestuario -le había dicho a Anne, una vez ella hubo hecho más de veinte largos.

-Iré para allá pronto -aseguró su prima.

George desandó el camino que habían hecho juntas. La atmósfera de la piscina la ponía nerviosa, con constantes cuerpos semidesnudos y mojados pasando a su lado. Ese último año había algo en ella que se había incrementado alarmantemente, algo que a George la hacía ruborizarse cuando pensaba en ello. Alguna vez había intentado hablar con Anne del tema:

-Anne -había susurrado en cierta ocasión, mientras rascaba la cabeza de Tim-. ¿Piensas a menudo en el sexo?

Su prima levantó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y la miró. Ambas estaban en la sala común, haciendo tiempo para la cena.

-¿Qué es sexo? -preguntó interesada.

George no tuvo tiempo de aconsejarle que no dijera esas cosas en alto. Una de las profesoras las miró alarmada y enseguida llamó a la directora. George tuvo que aguantar una aburrida charla sobre moralidad, decencia y buena conducta. Al menos, Anne se enteró de a lo que George se estaba refiriendo.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas antes de que George obtuviese una respuesta a su pregunta.

-A veces -dijo Anne de pronto.

Se estaban lavando los dientes antes de acostarse. George al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero poco a poco una vaga idea se fue formando en su mente. Se enjuagó y miró a Anne.

-Yo mucho -dijo con sinceridad.

-Oh -contestó Anne.

-¿Crees que no debería?

-Mmm... no, si fueras una chica normal. Pero dado que eres tú... Los chicos piensan más en el sexo. No creo que pase nada -Anne sonrió, ilustrando la carita de una perfecta adolescente wasp. George sintió que se derretía. Iba a decir algo, cuando Leanna Wilson entró en la habitación. Cerró la boca; a Anne no le gustaría que su compañera de cuarto supiese que hablaban de esas cosas.

Yendo hacia el vestuario, George volvió a llenarse de pensamientos sucios. No podía evitarlo. Abrió la puerta, entró y atravesó la estancia en dirección a donde habían dejado las cosas. Intentaría estudiar, eso siempre la distraía. Sin embargo, un rumor de agua llamó su atención. Una de las duchas estaba en funcionamiento.

Sabía que no debía, porque nunca había visto a ninguna chica hacerlo. Pero después de todo, Anne le había dicho claramente que no era una chica normal. Así pues, se vio incapaz de contener su curiosidad; se acercó a la ducha, se puso de puntillas y espió por encima de la puerta. Ésta era muy bajita y George era más bien alta, de modo que podía poner su nariz a la altura del borde de la misma.

Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Era Kate Manson, la número uno del equipo de baloncesto, tomando una ducha. Estaba completamente desnuda y su bañador colgaba de una percha a su lado.

Las chicas no solían desnudarse en el vestuario. George sabía, porque se lo había dicho Anne, que cada una de ellas se cambiaba de ropa en el menor tiempo posible y luego se duchaba con el bañador puesto. Pero Kate Manson exhibía su desnudez de una forma tan impúdica, y a la vez tan natural, que George no pudo más que tragar saliva. Vio cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se restregaba el pelo, y se encogió para no ser vista; pero Kate parecía tener la mente en otra parte.

Si George ya estaba turbada con la contemplación del cuerpo de espaldas -en todo su esplendor- de la capitana de baloncesto, se quedó atónita al ver que la mano de Kate desaparecía en un lugar que sólo podía ser su entrepierna. Y no sólo eso; se movía. De súbito, George se dio cuenta del estado en el que se hallaba su propio cuerpo. Flotaba por algún lugar entre la tierra y el cielo, sensible al contacto con la puerta. Sentía placer. El deseo de hacer lo mismo que Kate estaba realizando en esos momentos, por absurdo que pareciera, iba en aumento. Y notó una especie de aguijonazo en aquella zona cuando escuchó a Kate murmurar:

-Oh, George... George, así... Mmm...

Pese al susto que supuso para ella escuchar su propio nombre, el que estuviera en los labios de Kate en aquellos momentos le reportó una oleada de nuevas sensaciones. George, se dijo, está refiriéndose a mí. Apretó la nariz con tanta fuerza contra el borde de la puerta que se hizo daño. Las gotas de agua corrían hacia abajo por la carne de Kate Manson, como si quisieran degustarla antes de dejarse caer al suelo de la ducha; su piel tenía una bonita tonalidad dorada, y las curvas que marcaban los músculos de su espalda -resultado de mucho entrenamiento- actuaban como un imán para las hormonas de George. Aquella mano seguía realizando una actividad que a George le hubiera gustado contemplar, pero que trascendía los límites de su campo visual. Ella nunca había encontrado valor para emprender una verdadera exploración por aquellos parajes, que aún permanecían en gran parte desconocidos. Nunca hasta entonces... George deslizó silenciosamente una mano entre sus muslos. Apretó: placer. La movió hacia adelante: placer. Creía incluso haber localizado el centro de la sensación, algún lugar que estaba estimulando sin llegar a tocar directamente. Abrió un poco las piernas...

Y de pronto, lo inevitable. No, eso no, otra cosa. Pasos.

George dejó al instante lo que estaba haciendo, pero Anne ya había entrado en el vestuario. Y George no podía ocultar que había estado mirando dentro de la ducha, es más, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Anne lo había intuido.

-¿Qué miras?

El rostro de Anne se difuminó y George salió de sus recuerdos para volver al mundo real. La chica morena se hallaba delante de ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia. La observaba con gesto desdeñoso.

George hizo emerger el resto de su cabeza del agua. Teniéndola más cerca, podía distinguir sus rasgos con claridad. El agua le llegaba por el pecho, lo cual indicaba sin duda que era más alta que George, aunque parecía de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo negro y muy largo; tanto, que flotaba como serpientes en el mar.

-Nada -dijo George.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces desvía tus jodidos ojos hacia otra parte.

George parpadeó. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la hablara de ese modo (en realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a que ninguna persona hablase de ese modo), y le resultaba extremadamente insultante. La chica que tenía ante sí era morena y de piel oscura: no era wasp. George sí lo era. Pese a que no compartía las ideas de Julian, le rompía los esquemas el que una persona no wasp se atreviera a hablarle en ese tono. Nadie que no fuera nada suyo le levantaba la voz a George Kirrin. Nadie.

Se irguió todo lo que pudo.

-Pondré mis ojos donde me dé la gana -amenazó iracunda-. No vas a decirme tú lo que tengo que hacer.

La chica avanzó hacia ella con aire amenazador. George permaneció quieta, con el ceño fruncido. Ella la miró fijamente, sus ojos marrones contra los azules de George.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, tío? -dijo.

-No, ¿quién te crees que eres tú? -respondió George-. Yo llevo aquí un buen rato. Tú has llegado después.

-El mar es de todos.

-Sí, y yo puedo mirar lo que quiera.

-¿Mis tetas también? -la chica tenía la lengua afilada-. ¿Qué pasa, te pone mirarlas, tío?

George enrojeció sin poder evitarlo. No era embarazoso que la chica la tratase de "tío", pero sí que pensara que la había estado mirando con... deseo. George no creía haberse fijado demasiado en el pecho de la chica, al menos no de una manera muy obvia. Pero ese sostén era... Oh, mierda, de acuerdo, le había mirado las tetas. ¿Y qué?

Kate Manson también tuvo que saber -por fuerza- de la observación de la que había sido objeto. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Anne Kirrin (colorada y con la vista fija en el suelo) y George Kirrin (buscando algo en su bolsa, con las orejas de color rojo encendido) junto a su ducha. George no pensaba que le hubiera dado tiempo a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, si es que aquello terminaba de la misma forma que ocurría con los chicos, y supuso que el ruido la habría alterado. El corazón le latía como loco; hubiera querido meter la cabeza dentro de la bolsa... pero Kate no parecía enfadada.

-Hola Anne, hola, George -saludó. El tono de voz no era distinto de otros días-. George, ya que estás ahí: ¿me podrías pasar mi mochila?... Sí, es ésa, la de color verde... Gracias.

Por el rabillo del ojo, George distinguió que Kate llevaba liada una toalla del colegio, y que sacaba su uniforme de la bolsa. Volvió a meterse con él en la ducha, presumiblemente para cambiarse. "No querrá hacerlo con nosotras delante", se dijo. En aquel momento se odió. Se mordió los labios. La rabia era más fuerte cuanto más pensaba que Kate había citado su nombre mientras..., mientras... en fin, mientras hacía aquello.

Se levantó y se colgó la bolsa del hombro. Entonces vio algo que sobresalía de la mochila de Kate. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro de un chico joven, con ojos claros. George dio un paso hacia allá. Movida por la curiosidad, se agachó junto a la bolsa y tiró de la fotografía para sacarla; notaba los ojos de Anne en ella, pero para alguien que acababa de hacer lo que ella había estado haciendo, el delito de mirar una fotografía que pertenecía a otra persona se quedaba en mantillas.

Al pie de la foto había una dedicatoria: "Para mi amada Kate. George".

George pensó que había sido una imbécil. Una verdadera imbécil. Su cerebro se llenó con las letras de la palabra imbécil.

Miró una vez más la blanca sonrisa del joven antes de arrojar la fotografía al suelo. Se levantó, pasó junto a Anne sin dirigirle siquiera una palabra y caminó haciendo mucho ruido hacia el pasillo. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a las clases, quiso tragar saliva, pero la garganta le dolía demasiado. Imbécil._ Imbécil._

-Imbécil.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y arrugó la nariz, como si George desprendiera un olor putrefacto. Ella apretó los puños.

-Si dices algo más, llamaré a mi perro -aseguró.

-¿Tu perro? -la chica se rió-. ¿Ese mestizo que está royendo una caracola en la playa? No me asustas.

-No conoces a Tim -rugió George, tras echar una rápida mirada y cerciorarse de que lo que decía la chica era cierto-. Acudiría a mi llamada aunque estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia.

Por un instante, recordó algunas de las aventuras que había vivido junto a sus primos, en las que Tim había sido una gran ayuda. Intentó apartar de su mente la visión de Julian. Él seguramente habría sabido ahuyentar a esa estúpida... Julian, con sus ideas sobre razas, pueblos y religiones... No, en esos momentos no quería pensar en Julian.

-Dudo mucho que llegase tu voz -dijo la chica no wasp-. Por cierto, tienes una voz muy aguda para ser un chico.

-Aún la estoy cambiando -respondió George, sintiendo que de nuevo se le subían los colores a la cara.

-¿Sí? -la chica morena entrecerró los ojos-. Entonces dime, ¿qué es eso que se te marca debajo del bañador?

George se sumergió aprisa, para que la chica no viese nada de lo que no tenía que ver. Airada, respondió:

-No es de tu incumbencia.

La chica soltó una risa. Era una risa pícara y a la vez maligna. Cruzó los brazos, atrapando algún que otro cabello.

-¿Acaso escondes algo?

-No.

-Yo diría que sí.

George se sorprendió ante lo cerca que estaban. Hacía unos minutos, las separaban varios metros; ahora apenas había dos de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. De pronto, una mano se alzó y amenazó con romper la escasa separación; George saltó hacia atrás antes de que hiciera contacto con ella.

-¡Déjame ver! -decía la chica.

-¡Ni hablar! -rugió George. ¿Qué pretendía, esa... esa piojosa de piel oscura, tocarla?

-Tienes miedo -la provocó ella.

-¡No!

-¡Demuéstralo! -dijo la chica-. Si eres de verdad un tío, no te importará bajarte los tirantes.

Fue como si a George la golpearan en la cara. Se quedó quieta, paralizada, con la boca semiabierta. La chica la miraba desafiante. Le palpitaban las aletas de la nariz. Entre ambas se estableció un silencio, un silencio más espeso de lo que George hubiera creído nunca posible. Exceptuando, tal vez...

... el de aquella noche.

-¿George? -susurró Anne, desde la litera de arriba.

Silencio.

-George, sé que no estás dormida -dijo Anne, levantando un poco la voz.

George no respondió. Aquel día no había hablado con nadie. Después de lo de Kate, había asistido al resto de las clases, después había cenado, había ido a pasear con Timothy y había vuelto al colegio un minuto antes de la hora de cierre. Se había desvestido, lavado y acostado. Timmy, después de tomar su cena, yacía hecho un ovillo a sus pies. Leanna Wilson y Sarah Morgenlane estaban dormidas. Toda la habitación se hallaba en silencio, y no iba a ser ella quien lo rompiera.

Se oyó ruido de mantas, y acto seguido, Anne asomó por los pies de la litera. Su pelo rubio caía suelto hacia abajo.

-George -murmuró, golpeando el silencio por tercera vez-. Tú y yo somos amigas, ¿verdad?

George no pronunció palabra durante unos segundos. Los ojos suplicantes de su prima la observaban desde la penumbra. Finalmente, separó los labios y susurró:

-¿Qué buscas, Anne?

Le llegó a Anne el turno de callar. Tras unos instantes, dijo:

-Quiero hablar contigo -hizo una pausa-. Estar contigo.

George inspiró y espiró. Después, como llevada por un impulso, murmuró: "Ven". Anne bajó hasta su cama, y apartando a Tim de su sitio privilegiado, se metió entre las sábanas. George miró a los ojos azules de su prima. Su aliento le golpeaba en la barbilla; el tobillo le hacía cosquillas en el pie.

-Debes pensar que soy repugnante -dijo George por fin, y desvió la vista.

-No -contestó Anne-. No lo pienso, George.

George se frotó un ojo.

-Si supieran Julian y Dick... -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Mañana cuando les vea, yo... Anne, nunca había tenido a nadie antes de vosotros. Os quiero. No quiero perderos, por nada del mundo.

-Y nosotros te queremos a ti -Anne la sacudió suavemente-. No te culpes. Eres como eres.

-Soy una idiota pervertida que sólo os da problemas.

Anne la abrazó. George guardó silencio. El contacto físico con Anne era demasiado emotivo. Miró hacia el techo de la litera, tratando de no rendirse a la sensación. Lo de aquel día había sido demasiado, para su mente y su cuerpo, y si Anne la tocaba de esa manera... simplemente, no se veía capaz de controlarse. El calor de su prima, que apoyaba parte de su peso en ella, traspasó su pijama y penetró en lo más íntimo de su ser. Entonces Anne puso sus labios en la oreja de George y susurró:

-George... tú sabes que para mí eres igual que un chico.

Contente, George.

[**Adelante a la parte 3 (final)**][2]

z Emilín: [**_amazalia@hotmail.com_**][3] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 3.htm
   [3]: mailto:amazalia@hotmail.com



	3. Parte 3

WASP - Parte 3 (final)

**_WASP  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

_Leed los disclaimers de la [Parte 1][1], capullos..._

[Parte 1][1] - [Parte 2][2] - Parte 3 (final) 

**PARTE 3**

Miró a la cara de la chica una vez más.

-No lo haré -sentenció, aunque en su fuero interno lo estaba deseando.

Ella pareció pensativa.

-Hagamos una cosa -dijo-. Yo me quito el sostén y tú te bajas el bañador. Así veremos si hay alguna diferencia.

George creyó que iba a desmayarse. No pudo contestar. La chica prosiguió:

-Después de todo, me has estado mirando ahí un buen rato -rió con malicia-. No creo que te importe mucho. ¿De acuerdo?

George se metió bajo el agua unos segundos y buceó en dirección a la orilla. Cuando volvió a emerger, la chica continuaba observándola; no se había movido. Sintió ganas de echar a correr, coger a Tim y largarse de la playa para no regresar; pero en lugar de eso, puso su mano sobre uno de los tirantes y contempló dubitativa a la no wasp. Ella buceó igual que George (George nunca había conocido a ninguna chica que supiera bucear) y apareció de nuevo a su lado.

George se bajó los tirantes. La chica hizo lo mismo. Con la cabeza gacha para que no se le notase el sonrojo, George tiró de su bañador hasta dejarlo por la cintura, el nivel del mar en aquella zona de la playa. La chica pareció dudar, pero después llevó las manos por detrás de su espalda y se desabrochó el sostén. Se lo quitó y observó a George, con la prenda en la mano.

-¿Y bien? -se atrevió a decir George, todavía con la vista fija en el agua.

-¿Qué?

-¿Soy un chico o no soy un chico?

Levantó los ojos. La chica, desnuda de cintura para arriba -tenía unos pechos puntiagudos, turgentes por el frío-, volvió a torcer el gesto. Observaba con interés los senos de George.

-No lo sé -respondió-. Podría ser que sí...

-¿Necesitas más pruebas? -George trató de que no se notara el tono anhelante de su voz.

-Tal vez.

La chica se acercó a ella -dos metros de distancia, metro y medio, un metro, menos- y puso una mano de piel morena en su estómago. La metió debajo del agua, siguiendo la línea del cuerpo de George. George dio un respingo cuando alcanzó su objetivo, pero permaneció firme. Tras unos segundos de investigación, no pudo evitar jadear. Miró directamente a los ojos marrones.

-¿Te... has... convencido?

-Sí -susurró la otra chica, y con la mano que tenía libre, acercó la cabeza de George a la suya para besarla.

Aquel beso fue largo y dulce. Anne fue la primera que se apartó. George, que aún conservaba el cosquilleo de los labios de su prima en los suyos, tragó saliva.

-Lo siento.

No podría asegurarlo, pero creyó ver la sonrisa de su prima en la oscuridad. Anne la tomó por la nuca y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, George se dejó llevar y metió un poco la lengua entre los labios de Anne. Ella no pareció poner ninguna pega, así que George continuó probando técnicas de juego entre una boca y otra. Cada una era un poco más arriesgada que la anterior, e iba encendiendo cada vez más el fuego en aquella zona... ésa que, aquel mismo día, había sufrido todo el peso de las emociones que Kate Manson había provocado en ella.

Acarició suavemente la espalda de Anne. Tenía entendido que los besos iban acompañados de caricias. Anne la correspondió. La punta de su lengua tocó la nariz de George, y sus caderas se movieron un poco contra ella. George se dio cuenta de que el muslo de su prima hacía contacto con La Zona, e hizo descender la mano por su espalda hasta posarla en la pierna. La apretó contra su propio cuerpo... oh, sí.

Anne dejó su boca para posar los labios en su cuello. George exhaló un pequeño suspiro; la piel allí era tan receptiva, tan... sensible. Todo su cuerpo se había puesto en el mismo estado que aquella mañana, y era un sentimiento maravilloso.

Anne movía lentamente sus caderas, y su cuerpo se restregaba contra el de su prima, que comenzaba a desear que no hubiese ningún tejido entre ambas pieles, pero no se atrevió a sugerirlo. En lugar de eso, abrazó a Anne con fuerza y puso una mano en la nalga de su prima, para mantenerla en posición. Como si aquello hubiera dado permiso a Anne a hacer más cosas, permitió que una mano abandonara el rostro de George para estimular otro lugar que ésta estaba notando también muy placentero: los pechos. Se zafó un poco de la sujeción de George y bajó su cara hasta besarla allá. George se forzó a no emitir ningún ruido que demostrase lo mucho que le gustaba y, a la vez, despertara a Leanna o Sarah. Tenía la impresión de que no aprobarían lo que Anne y ella estaban haciendo.

Timothy las observaba con curiosidad mientras se acariciaban. Dejó la interesante caracola y fue a hacerle alguna que otra fiesta a George, pero su amita no le hizo ningún caso. La chica extraña tiró de ella hacia la playa; apenas llegaron, George se tumbó en la orilla y la chica se arrojó sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de besos. Timmy, con las patas mojadas, se sentó a contemplar la escena. Estaba convencido de que aquella chica, por muy rara que fuese, no quería hacer daño a George... o al menos, lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba a George. No tenía por qué intervenir, pero se sentía desplazado. Ladró para ver si se le hacía caso, pero todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que George extendiera la mano hacia él y musitara "oh, Tim...", con la voz más ronca que Timothy le había conocido. Enfurruñado, decidió volver a la caracola, no sin antes comprobar que la chica y George estaban disfrutando de los placeres de uno de los hobbies favoritos de Tim: revolcarse por el barro.

George sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. La chica tiró de su bañador hasta sacárselo, y luego se quitó ella misma las bragas antes de volver a tumbarse sobre George. Tenía los labios... su sabor no se parecía a nada que antes hubiese visto. Y su piel, morena, oscura, diferente, inferior, no wasp, era como finísima seda que envolvía el cuerpo de George. Tan entusiasmada estaba con el tacto de ésta, que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando hasta que la chica retiró parte de su peso de encima de ella; entonces tomó una bocanada de aire y notó dolor en el pecho. Pero no le importaba, no en ese momento.

Las manos de la chica, que eran dos arañas inquietas sobre el cuerpo de George, se detuvieron en sus hombros mientras ella descendía con la boca por sus senos. Acompañaron su movimiento hacia abajo cuando la boca alcanzó el estómago. Y la boca no se detuvo allí, como había hecho la de Anne.

Ella se paró cuando notó que George empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo. Temblando, George acarició su pelo, sin saber muy bien lo que había pretendido, y tomó una de sus manos.

-Anne -susurró-. Os quiero.

Anne besó su estómago al tiempo que musitaba algo que sonaba como "Mmm- también, George", y reposicionó su cuerpo a la misma altura que el de su prima. George apretó su mano antes de ponerla sobre su tripa y deslizarla, lentamente, hacia su entrepierna. Anne pareció algo tensa, pero George la besó de nuevo y sintió cómo se relajaba. George separó los muslos y dejó que la mano de Anne reposara en el hueco entre ellos. La restregó contra su cuerpo, imitando los movimientos de Kate Manson en la ducha. Anne movió los dedos con delicadeza, como si entendiera que era aquello lo que gustaba a George.

-Así -suspiró George.

El contacto era delicioso. George nunca había dejado que ninguna persona se lo hiciera, quizás porque tampoco había pensado que se hiciese habitualmente. De hecho, admitió, nunca había dejado que nadie la tocara hasta hacía semanas... Jadeó y apretó con los muslos ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica. Sentir la palma de la mano de Anne por encima de la ropa era una cosa, y sentir labios y una blanda lengua directamente sobre ese mismo lugar, otra. La lengua era como un pez inquieto, acariciando, estimulando, revolviéndose... George hundió las manos en la arena.

-¡Anne!

Notaba algo muy fuerte hormigueándole en el estómago. Ese algo se deslizó hacia abajo, y antes de que se quisiera dar cuenta, ya estaba fuera. Por unos instantes se sintió en el paraíso; se agarró a Anne con fuerza y gimió, olvidando a sus compañeras de cuarto. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad, o casi. Respiraba igual que si hubiese corrido. Miró a su prima como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Ya te has corrido?

George no supo que contestar. No sabía bien a qué se refería.

La chica levantó la cabeza y se rió. Trepó de nuevo por su cuerpo y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Qué rápida eres -dijo-. Yo necesito algo más.

Tomó la mano de George, la besó también y la metió entre los negros rizos de su pubis. George se ruborizó involuntariamente al explorar los rincones de aquel sexo que, color y cantidad de vello aparte, era muy parecido al suyo. La chica se puso de rodillas -George entre sus piernas- y empujó los dedos índice y corazón de George hasta introducirlos... por un sitio al que George no estaba segura de poder acceder del todo, o al menos no sin un falo. Cuando había estado con Anne, tuvo miedo de empujar. No quería robarle a su prima su impecable virginidad, y menos aún hacerle daño.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, pues había creído ver lágrimas en los ojos de Anne.

-Sí -murmuró ésta-. Es sólo que...

Silencio. George se sintió mal. Había querido que Anne sintiera la maravillosa sensación que ella acababa de experimentar, sin pensar si ella estaba preparada para eso. Anne no había mostrado ningún deseo de que George tocara su sexo, ni le había dicho que lo hiciera; George había tomado la iniciativa. Y lo había hecho metiendo la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, en un contacto directo que Anne no había establecido con ella. Pensó que se había sobrepasado.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? -susurró George.

-Sí.

Sacó la mano de donde la tenía. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma; podía haberse abofeteado.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

-No -dijo su prima-. No pasa nada.

-Pensé que...

Anne puso sus brazos en torno al cuello de George y chistó en voz baja. George observó que la cama de Leanna Wilson se movía peligrosamente, pero tras un par de gruñidos, Leanna pareció volverse a quedar dormida.

-Será mejor que me vuelva a la cama -murmuró Anne, tan bajo que George tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderla.

-Yo... -George tragó saliva. Le dolía la garganta-. Perdona, Anne.

Anne la besó en ambas mejillas. Luego, por última vez, en la boca. De una forma extraña, George intuyó que se trataba de la última vez. Anne rió suavemente.

-Estás perdonado, primo George.

Sin hacer ruido, bajó de la cama y volvió a subir a la de arriba.

George suspiró. Sus dedos se escurrían dentro del resbaladizo canal de la chica una y otra vez, y el _tempo_ iba en aumento. Por una vez, pensó, le iban a servir de algo las nociones de música del colegio. La chica estaba húmeda; no mojada sólo con el agua salada del mar, sino también con esa sustancia que venía de dentro y que George había sentido en repetidas ocasiones entre las piernas. Cuando veía a Sarah Morgenlane cambiarse de ropa. Cuando sus amigas se reunían para contar historias sobre chicos. Cuando pensaba en Anne, su dulce e inocente prima, preguntándole qué significaba sexo, paseando a Tim por el patio de Gaylands, o riendo a carcajadas junto a Dick y Julian.

Julian era una voz lejana en la cabeza de George. A pesar de la situación, George aún conservaba una idea objetiva sobre lo que estaba pasando. Era una chica blanca, anglosajona y protestante metiendo el dedo en la vagina de otra, morena, oscura, de baja condición social y devota de a saber qué religión. Y era lo más maravilloso que había probado en toda su vida.

-¡Ohhh... síi..., síiii! -gritó la chica, presumiblemente bajo los efectos de Eso, mientras se empalaba en los dedos de George. George contempló su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su torso delante de sus ojos, comenzando por el negro pubis, y dio unos últimos movimientos a sus dedos antes de deslizarse hacia abajo y alargar el cuello para probar el sabor de la sustancia. Salada. Como el mar.

La chica se tumbó a su lado y esperó a que su respiración volviera a normalizarse. George se apoyó sobre su hombro y le apartó el negro pelo de la cara. Iba a besarla, pero la otra la detuvo.

-Espera -dijo, y se incorporó. Permaneció callada unos segundos-. Oh, mierda. ¡Ponte el bañador!

Ella se puso en pie y corrió a por sus cosas. George cogió su bañador, que estaba lleno de barro, y se preguntó qué pasaría para que la chica tuviera tanta prisa. De repente, un sonido contestó a su pregunta: la tonadilla de Alf cuando iba a pescar, proveniente del camino que llevaba a la playa.

Sacudió un poco el bañador y se lo puso. La suciedad contactaba con sus partes íntimas, húmedas y resbaladizas, y no constituía una sensación agradable. Vio a la chica que se embutía en su suéter azul, a toda prisa. George fue a ayudarla con los vaqueros; terminaron justo cuando Alf se acercaba a ellas.

-Buenos días, señorito George -saludó. A la chica no le dijo nada-. ¿Va a ir hoy a la isla? ¿Le preparo la barca?

-Eh... no, Alf -dijo George, quien por primera vez se percató de lo poco que pagaba al mozo para todas las ayudas que éste le prestaba-. Pero gracias. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, señorito -respondió Alf.

Entonces la chica le cogió del brazo.

-¿Ha venido ya mamá de comprar? -dijo, ante la sorpresa de George.

Alf asintió.

-De buena te has librado -contestó-. Regresó hará una hora. Ha traído cebollas, sémola y comida para los _probes_ de al lado.

-Entonces creo que ya puedo volver -dijo la chica.

-Más te vale -dijo Alf, y se volvió hacia George-. Jamie siempre se escaquea cuando hay algo que hacer. No nos trabaja nada.

-Bah, bah -se burló Jamie-. Anda Alf, lárgate.

-¿Sois muchos en casa? -se le escapó a George.

-Seis -respondió Alf-. Tres chicos y tres chicas.

-¿Quieres venir a conocerlos? -preguntó Jamie. Su tono era burlón, pero George vio que la miraba fijamente.

-¡Jamie! -la advirtió Alf. Pero George sonrió y dijo:

-Me encantaría.

Alf se quedó sorprendido. Jamie levantó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Mañana? -propuso George.

-Hecho.

-Pe-pero -dijo Alf-. Jamie, él... ella... vive en la mansión de Kirrin. No tenemos nada que ofrecerle.

-Sí lo tenéis -contestó George, observando a Jamie-. Alf, si no es molestia, me gustaría mucho ver tu casa. Llevamos años viéndonos y hablándonos y... bueno, nunca nos hemos invitado. Nuestra relación es demasiado fría. Quisiera que eso cambiase.

Alf se puso colorado. Murmurando algo, fue a comprobar las redes de su barca. Jamie se quedó con George.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré visitar Kirrinmansión? -preguntó.

-Si quieres... -contestó George.

Jamie rió.

-¿Y me dejaréis entrar? ¿Vosotros, con vuestras rosas, con vuestros trajes de etiqueta, uno para cada día? ¿Vosotros... tan blanquitos, tan formales, que coméis ternasco y montáis reuniones y hacéis cosas que nosotros sólo soñamos?

George no supo que contestar. Pensó: muchas cosas tienen que cambiar en este país, pero podemos empezar por ti y por mí. Pero no le salió nada. Frunció el ceño y miró a los ojos marrones; entonces se puso de puntillas, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó en la boca. Muy rápido, para que Alf no pudiera verlo. Luego volvió a apartarse.

Jamie parpadeó. George se apartó un poco de ella. La chica se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás y le gritó a Alf:

-Me voy -se volvió hacia George y sonrió-. Hasta mañana -dijo, y comenzó a andar hacia el pueblo.

George la observó. Jamie se dio la vuelta un par de veces. La primera sólo sonrió y siguió andando. La segunda le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso con la mano. George le devolvió el gesto, y siguió a Jamie con la vista hasta que desapareció. Sólo entonces fue consciente de la presencia de Timothy, sentado a su lado con aire de suficiencia. La caracola yacía a sus pies. Gruñó cuando George quiso acariciarlo.

-Oh Timmy, no te pongas celoso -dijo George-. Te sigo queriendo igual.

Timothy no quiso creerla... no hasta que George le agarró y le derribó. Rodaron por la arena, jugando. Luego George fue a buscar su ropa. Mientras se la ponía, vio a Alf que empujaba su bote hasta el mar, y pensó que cuando fuese mayor quería trabajar en algo relacionado con los mares. Marinera. Quizás pirata.

George y Timothy volvieron por el sendero que conectaba la bahía con la mansión de Kirrin. Iban jugueteando; Timothy saltaba alrededor de su ama, y George corría y le lanzaba ramitas. En un par de ocasiones estornudó, y supo que probablemente había pillado un catarro. Pero no había mal que por bien no viniese.

Mientras la hermosa fachada de la mansión, cuajada de rosas, comenzaba a hacerse visible, George se interrogó sobre su pelo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que se lo había cortado y lo había mantenido casi como el de un chico. No se acordaba del aspecto que tenía con el pelo largo, sólo que lo odiaba porque le hacía parecer más chica. Quizás, se dijo, podía probar a dejárselo largo otra vez. Sólo por cambiar.

**FIN**

_30 de Abril de 2001_

z ¿Te ha gustado? ¡[**Comentarios**][3], comentarios, ñam ñam! ¡Aunque sólo sea para decirme: "COCHINA TE QUEMARAS EN EL INFIERNO", por favorrr! +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: mailto:amazalia@hotmail.com



End file.
